The present invention relates to a method of imaging in ultrasound diagnosis and diagnostic ultrasound system permitting effective diagnosis of ischemic cardiac disorders including myocardial infarction and angina pectoris, and left ventricular ectasia such as hypertrophic cardiomyophathy. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a diagnostic ultrasound system for tissue Doppler imaging (TDI) that detects velocities of motions made by the cardiac muscle (cardiac walls) or vascular walls using a Doppler imaging technique, computes various physical quantities related to the motions on the basis of the motion velocities, and displays the results of the computation in appropriate form.